1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a halogen lamp with reflector.
2. Description of the Prior Art
FIG. 5 is a cross sectional view of a conventional halogen lamp with reflector.
Referring to FIG. 5, the conventional halogen lamp with reflector includes a halogen lamp body (11) and a reflector (12) in which the halogen lamp body (11) is disposed at a center thereof.
The halogen lamp body (11) includes a pinch seal portion (11a).
Lead rods (11b) connected to a filament (16) in the halogen lamp body (11) are drawn out from the pinch seal portion (11a) to the outside.
A rearwardly protruding lamp mount portion (13) of the reflector (12) is disposed at the center of the reflector (12), and the pinch seal portion (11a) of the halogen lamp body (11) is inserted into the lamp mount portion (13) and fixed by an inorganic adhesive (14).
In the conventional halogen lamp with reflector, a method of mounting the halogen lamp body (11) onto the reflector (12) is as follows.
First, the pinch seal portion (11a) of the halogen lamp body (11) is inserted into the lamp mount portion (13) disposed at the center of the reflector (12).
Then, the halogen lamp body (11) is focalized by a three-dimensional and oscillating movement. When the halogen lamp body (11) is focalized, an inorganic adhesive (14) is injected into a gap between the pinch seal portion (11a) and the inside surface of the lamp mount portion (13) through an injection aperture (15a) disposed in a release paper (15) stuck so as to close a bottom aperture (13a) of the lamp mount portion (13).
The halogen lamp body (11) is held until the inorganic adhesive (14) is dried and hardened to some extent and is capable of holding the halogen lamp body (11).
Lastly, the release paper (15) is peeled off, and the inorganic adhesive (14) is calcined. Thus, the halogen lamp body (11) is fixed onto the reflector (12) in the conventional method.
In this case, as will be understood from FIG. 5, the inorganic adhesive (14) immediately after its injection is soft and also the pinch seal portion (11a) buried in the inorganic adhesive (14) is not supported anywhere. Therefore, the halogen lamp body (11) must be kept being held until the inorganic adhesive (14) is dried and hardened to some extent, rendering it inefficient to produce the lamp with reflector.
Moreover, if the front opening (13b) of the lamp mount portion (13) on the concave reflecting section (12a) side of the reflector (12) is fully filled with the inorganic adhesive (14) in injecting the inorganic adhesive (14) into the gap between the pinch seal portion (11a) and the inside surface of the lamp mount portion (13), the inorganic adhesive (14) overflows into the concave reflecting section (12a), thereby deteriorating the appearance and also increasing the random reflection.
This raises a problem that, when the lamp is incorporated in a device for use as a product, the focalization is difficult in the device in which the lamp is incorporated.
Further, unless the bottom aperture (13a) for injecting the inorganic adhesive (14) is closed by a release paper (15), the inorganic adhesive (14) overflows also through the bottom aperture (13a), thereby deteriorating the appearance.
Furthermore, if a release paper (15) is used, it adds to the costs itself and also human labor is needed in sticking, releasing, and discarding the release paper (15), thereby further increasing the costs.
Another important feature, although not illustrated, is a fact that, in conventional lamps, only a part of the gap is filled with the inorganic adhesive (14) for fear that the inorganic adhesive (14) overflows through the front opening (13b) on the concave reflecting section (12a) side of the reflector (12), as mentioned above.
As a result of this, the heat in activating the lamp is not sufficiently conducted from the pinch seal portion (11a) to the lamp mount portion (13) of the reflector (12), raising a problem that the halogen lamp body (11) tends to be heated too much and, in the case of a high wattage halogen lamp, the lamp cannot withstand the heat unless the lamp is forcibly cooled by means of a fan.